


Свет

by Tarriga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Gen, M/M, Musical Instruments
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarriga/pseuds/Tarriga
Summary: За час до наступления Рождества спокойно читающий книгу Северус Снейп слышит, как за дверью его дома кто-то играет на скрипке.





	Свет

**Author's Note:**

> Постхог, шестнадцать лет спустя. Волдеморт побеждён, Снейп жив.
> 
> ***
> 
> Написано на конкурс «Праздник для Северуса Снейпа» в номинацию «Рождество Северуса Снейпа» на Fanfics.me. Первое место.
> 
> Допускает разные трактовки от джена до слэша. Авторская трактовка: преслэш.

      В канун Рождества на маленькое окно Северуса Снейпа устало сыпался снег. Хлопья неслышно касались стекла, но, не дождавшись ответа от человека в доме, осыпались вниз и исчезали под сотнями других. Снейп несколько минут наблюдал за процессом бесконечного погребения, потом отошёл от окна, взял со стола книгу и принялся за новый абзац.  
      В доме стояла мёртвая тишина. Совы не летали. Дельные письма не просто закончились — они никогда не начинались, а на остальные он не отвечал. Антиаппарационный барьер и репутация отсекали всех, кому он мог понадобиться. Метка не беспокоила уже шестнадцать лет. Заветная мечта Снейпа сбылась: никто не отрывал его от чтения.  
      Тихую музыку он расслышал не сразу. Сначала её уловила та часть сознания, которая всегда была начеку, но ничего подозрительного не обнаружила и поднимать тревогу не стала. Чем подозрительна может быть едва слышная и ненавязчивая музыка в Сочельник? Даже если раздавалась она недалеко от дома, окрестности которого давно покинула жизнь. Снейп листнул страницу.   
      Опомнился он, когда звуки скрипки ясно зазвучали рядом с его крыльцом. Странная, рваная мелодия: течёт, наливается, вот-вот загремит, словно высокая волна, но не успевает — и срывается в бездонную пропасть, откуда едва слышится тихий плач дрожащей струны. Скрипка взывала к жизни, пела о том, что могло быть построено, но тишина обрушивалась на неё тяжёлой громадой и хоронила окончательно то, чего никогда не было. Под этот мотив несбывшегося кто-то тихо к нему поскрёбся.  
      Снейп отложил книгу, вышел в коридор и распахнул дверь в снежный вечер, где Рождество посмело нарушить его покой призывающей кого-то из-под развалин скрипкой.  
      

      ***

  
      Поттер появился в июне. Стояла небывалая для Британии жара. Дом в конце Паучьего тупика раскалился донельзя. В душном слепящем мареве за открытой дверью, как призрак далёкого прошлого, стоял Гарри Джеймс Поттер. Он улыбнулся Снейпу и сказал, что пришёл сам, потому что не хотел рисковать совой: по слухам, от Снейпа птицы возвращались не только с непрочитанными письмами, а ещё и порядком исхудавшие. Выглядел он так, словно приходить сюда для него было обычным делом. Солнце гуляло вокруг него и обжигало вышедшего на крыльцо Снейпа, как будто находилось не в миллионах миль, а на расстоянии двух ярдов.   
      Гостиная Снейпа тёмными шторами гасила всякое солнце, и шагнувший из горячего марева Гарри Поттер выглядел обычным мужчиной. Вежливым тоном он произнёс положенные, ничего не значащие фразы. А потом попросил дать его дочери несколько уроков зельеварения.   
      Снейп устало вздохнул: поражаться уже не было сил.   
      — Мистер Поттер, я понимаю, что вы Избранный, Герой Британии и так далее, но неужели вы всерьёз полагаете, что вам стоит попросить — и я сочту за честь заниматься с ребёнком, который не в состоянии освоить программу первого, или второго, или какого там курса, потому что это ваш ребёнок?  
      — Нет, — покачал головой Поттер. — Я не жду особенного отношения к своим детям. Тем более — от вас.  
      В его голосе было что-то тревожно правдивое, и Снейпу захотелось поскорее скрыться от непредвиденной опасности, которая посягнула на его размеренную читательскую жизнь. «Так долго прятались во тьме, что теперь свет глаза слепит?!» — крикнул в сердцах девятнадцатилетний зеленоглазый мальчишка ему вслед, не обращая внимания на то, что стоит под одной из арок министерского атриума в разгар рабочего дня. Ломкий голос отразился от каменных сводов, эхо разнеслось далеко за пределы атриума и долго звенело даже в Паучьем тупике.  
      Зелёные глаза мужчины тридцати с лишним лет смотрели внимательно, изучали, словно пытались увидеть, что за образы мелькают в голове Снейпа. Голос окреп, звучал спокойно и негромко. Поттер рассказывал. Лили Луна, младший ребёнок, интересовалась зельями с тех пор, как научилась разбирать картинки в волшебных книжках. В «Хогвартс» она должна была поехать только в этом году. Зельеварение в «Хогвартсе», как Снейп, вероятно, знает, преподаёт Эрни Макмиллан (Снейп не знал и лучше бы продолжал не знать). Он, Поттер, ничего не имеет против бывшего однокурсника, но хотел бы, чтобы первые уроки дочь получила от более опытного мага, который сможет понять, предрасположенность здесь или просто увлечение. Тем более что саму Лили Луну удерживать вдали от лаборатории становилось всё сложнее.  
      — В Британии много опытных зельеваров, мистер Поттер.  
      — Я всегда старался и буду стараться искать для детей лучшее. И лучших.  
      Это походило бы на лесть, если бы он не напоминал меньше всего льстящего человека.  
      — Мистер Поттер, вам не кажется странным ваше заявление на фоне того, что я ничему вас научить не смог?  
      — Мистер Снейп, я до сих пор помню ваш рецепт Напитка живой смерти и с незначительными подсказками его сварю. Как и многие другие зелья из программы шестого курса. Вот как Перечное сварить, я, правда, не помню… — сконфузился впервые с момента своего появления Поттер и почесал затылок. — Может, и сварил бы, но понятия не имею, в каком учебнике искать нормальные рецепты. Обычно покупаю.  
      Снейп подумал, что, возможно, на Гриммо немного прохладнее, чем в этой раскалённой хижине.   
      Лили Луна Поттер глядела зелёными отцовскими глазами, держалась серьёзно и замкнуто, близко никогда не подходила и отступала, когда Снейп проверял её работу. Интерес к зельеварению она и впрямь проявляла недюжинный. Снейп старался вести себя как можно мягче, чтобы в этой семье ни у кого больше из унаследовавших зельеварческий талант Лили Эванс не возникало проблем с Перечным.   
      — Почему вы решили пригласить учителя только сейчас? — спросил однажды Снейп, остановившись в гостиной возле камина, через который приходил и уходил. — Вы же видели, что у вашей дочери действительно талант. Это невозможно не заметить.  
      — Жена была против вас, — ответил Поттер и извиняющимся тоном добавил: — Вы ей сильно в школе нервы потрепали.   
      — А вам?  
      — Мне тоже. Но мы давно уже не в школе, — улыбнулся он.  
      Однажды в лабораторию осторожно постучали. Снейп удивился: Поттер иногда заглядывал, но обычно сам заходил и садился в углу. Открыв дверь, он обнаружил младшего из его сыновей.  
      — Здравствуйте, мистер Снейп, — вежливо поздоровался мальчик. — А можно я тут посижу и посмотрю? Я буду тихо себя вести.  
      Подчеркнув слово «тихо», Снейп его впустил. Тот обещание выполнил и не издавал ни звука, а когда урок закончился, так же вежливо сказал «Спасибо» и растворился в недрах дома. То же самое повторилось в следующие два раза. На четвёртый Снейп спросил:  
      — Мистер Поттер, не желаете поучаствовать в процессе?  
      Мистер Поттер желал. Это оказался немногословный, вдумчивый, аккуратный, умеющий ясно и стройно мыслить мальчик. Программу первого курса он знал неплохо, но учили его по шаблону. Искры, как у сестры, у него не было, но аналитические способности имелись. Поттер и Джинни Уизли оказались на удивление хорошими родителями.  
      Позже выяснилось, что мальчик ещё и весьма самостоятельный.  
      — Сев сказал мне, что вы с ним занимались, — поймал Снейпа у камина озадаченный Поттер. — Он обычно не лжёт, но… это правда?  
      Снейп объяснил, как так вышло. Поттер ответил, что считает разумным увеличить оплату, раз учеников стало двое, и… что Снейп думает по поводу трёх раз неделю вместо двух, пока дети не уехали в «Хогвартс»? Снейп подумал, что в Паучьем тупике всё ещё жарко и размышлять над книгами получается плохо. А к сентябрю точно похолодает.   
      Уже дома он понял, что «Сев» — это сокращение второго имени мальчика — «Северус».   
      Перечное зелье Лили Луна Поттер научилась сносно варить к середине июля.  
      Когда в конце июля скрипнула дверь лаборатории и осторожный голос спросил, можно ли «тихо посидеть и посмотреть», Снейп даже удивляться не стал — мельком взглянул на растрёпанного мальчишку, который напоминал отца куда больше, чем остальные, и указал на свободный стул.  
      В середине августа, однажды, когда он собирался уходить, в гостиной появился насквозь промокший Поттер.  
      — Великое изобретение — камины, — завидев стоящего возле «изобретения» Снейпа, мудро изрёк он. — Льёт как из ведра. Дракон бы подрал этих…   
      Кому Поттер желал попасть в столь незавидную ситуацию, Снейп не узнал, потому что тот звонко чихнул.  
      — По-моему, мистер Поттер, вам нужно Перечное.  
      — У меня нет, — шмыгнул носом Поттер. — Джеймс вчера бегал где-то по сырости, замёрз и допил, а я сегодня купить не успел.   
      — Идите переоденьтесь, — вздохнул Снейп и пошёл обратно в лабораторию.  
      Через полчаса бодрый и здоровый Герой магической Британии, глава отдела по противодействию запрещённым чарам и консультант по ритуальным чарам Гарри Джеймс Поттер изучал учебник по зельеварению для первого курса и прилагавшуюся записку с уточнениями о том, с какой скоростью нужно помешивать Перечное зелье.  
      — Должно получиться, — наконец неуверенно выдал он. — Спасибо.  
      — Поттер, ваша одиннадцатилетняя дочь сварила его самостоятельно две недели назад. Если вы разобрались по тому учебнику с Напитком живой смерти, то с этим как-нибудь справитесь.  
      Близился конец августа. Дети всё медленнее убирали в конце уроков со стола ингредиенты, подолгу возились с котлами. Снейп отмечал это бессознательно, не задумываясь о причинах. На предпоследнем уроке, убрав котлы, младший мальчик (Снейп никак не мог привыкнуть к его имени) спросил:  
      — Мистер Снейп, вы любите музыку?  
      — Смотря какую, мистер Поттер, — удивлённо отозвался он, хотя вряд ли они распознавали в его голосе удивление.  
      — А когда на скрипке играют, вам нравится?  
      — Если хорошо играют, то да.  
      — Подождите, пожалуйста, не уходите, — попросил мальчик. — Вы дождётесь?  
      — Дождусь, — пообещал заинтригованный Снейп. Девочка села в тени у стены, недалеко от неё так же молча устроился её брат. Снейп гадал, что такого собирается показать ему ребёнок. Магическую скрипку? Они много веков назад стали простыми украшениями интерьера. Поттер мог такую раздобыть на работе и, ввиду ненужности, принести детям. Или какой-то концерт? Но все волшебники-скрипачи, известные Снейпу, играли в мире маглов. Впрочем, для детей волшебника и волшебницы, живущих в волшебном доме, магловский мир — та ещё диковинка, поэтому…  
      Снейп никак не ожидал, что Альбус Северус Поттер появится в магической лаборатории дома Блэков с обыкновенной магловской скрипкой, встанет поодаль и начнёт играть.  
      

      ***

  
      Они втроём помещались на крыльце, на котором едва хватало места для одного. Первый, повыше, в рождественской красно-золотой шапке держал синюю подарочную коробку. Рядом с ним девочка в лазурно-бронзовом колпаке сосредоточенно левитировала перед собой непонятный шар — мерцающий и будто состоящий из отдельных светящихся частей не вполне твёрдого вещества. Третий, в зелёной с серебром шапке, сидел на хлипких перилах, которые грозили упасть от одного прикосновения. Но какие перила падают, если на них играет мальчик-скрипач?  
      — С Рождеством, мистер Снейп! — слаженно произнёс хор их трёх голосов.  
      Пока Снейп пытался понять, как на это реагировать, из темноты показалась четвёртая фигура, почему-то тоже в зелёной с серебром шапке. Снейп обратил всё внимание на эту фигуру. Та явно его поняла, потому что виновато развела руками.  
      Пришлось открыть дверь пошире и впустить детей в дом. Может быть, яд Нагайны и повредил ему сетчатку, хотя повредил её, вероятно, яд хозяина, заботливо преподнесённый с десятым или тридцатым Круциатусом. Но не настолько, чтобы оставлять в Сочельник троих детей на морозе. Вместе с ними пришлось впустить и Поттера. Последнего Снейп поймал в прихожей, когда дети юркнули в гостиную.   
      — Что это значит? — тихо спросил он, вспоминая, что его отвлекли от интересной книги.  
      — Они захотели вас поздравить, — не захотел пятиться Поттер. — Я ни при чём, честно.  
      Снейп отступил от него сам.  
      — Вы совершенно не изменились со школы. Перекладывать ответственность на собственных детей… — проворчал он и направился в гостиную.  
      Там царил свет. Загадочный шар мерцал, каждая из его частиц переливалась всеми цветами радуги, и яркое сияние заливало комнату. Снейп не отказался бы от лампы такой мощности, потому что в вечно тусклых огнях этого дома читать было неудобно. Только комната, озарённая белым светом, напоминала обиталище призрака, осевшего здесь лет шестьсот назад.  
      — Что это такое? — спросил он.  
      — Гирлянда, — ответила девочка так, как будто это всё объясняло.  
      — Она из волшебного хрусталя, — поставил старший синюю коробку у камина и выпрямился. — И зачарована на заклятье Рассеивания. Пока её никто не рассеивал, хозяина у неё нет, поэтому Луне приходится её левитировать. Вы повесьте её, куда захотите, мистер Снейп, хрусталь рассеется так, как вы прикажете, тогда гирлянда держаться сама будет и слушаться будет только вас.  
      — Свет можно делать сильнее или слабее. А если приказать ему стать совсем слабым, то гирлянда погаснет, а хрусталь станет невидимым, — вдруг добавила маленькая колдунья. — И снять её, кроме вас, никто никогда не сможет.  
      Снейп заинтересованно посмотрел на искрящийся и слегка покачивающийся в воздухе шар.  
      — Вы не беспокойтесь, мистер Снейп, — послышался голос младшего. — Луна её сама собирала. А заколдовывал папа.  
      Он не беспокоился: он знал, кто её заколдовывал. Первокурсница, будь она хоть трижды когтевранка с зельеварческим талантом, никогда не сумела бы такое сделать. Как и второкурсник с третьекурсником, пусть они и сыновья Поттера. Снейп метнул взгляд туда, где должен был стоять тот самый, который «ни при чём». Поттер скрылся в отдалении у тёмной стены и пытался с ней слиться. Выдавали его стёкла очков: поблёскивали, отражая мерцающий свет.  
      Снейп молча взмахнул палочкой, и угол, где стоял Поттер, залило яркое сияние. Кусочки хрусталя рассыпались по потолку, по верхушкам стен — и замерли. Поттер, оказавшись в облаке света, моргнул, посмотрел прямо на Снейпа и не двинулся с места.  
      Тишину нарушил восхищённый голос старшего:  
      — Красиво. Можно было бы и на ёлку.  
      — У меня нет ёлки, — ответил Снейп, отворачиваясь от Поттера.  
      — И у вас тоже нет?.. — протянула огорчённо девочка, подошла к дивану и упёрлась подбородком в спинку.  
      Снейп едва успел подумать о том, кто ещё из знакомых Поттера не поставил рождественскую ель, как младший сказал:  
      — Украсьте её с нами, мистер Снейп? Пожалуйста.  
      Он круто развернулся к книжному шкафу, где стоял озвучивший это немыслимое предложение скрипач. Впервые в окружении детей Поттера ему захотелось сорваться на яростную отповедь.  
      — У — меня — нет — ели, — раздельно произнёс он.   
      — У нас есть, — раздался со стороны дивана настороженный голос. Девочка цеплялась маленькой ручкой за старую обивку и опасливо поглядывала на Снейпа из-за спинки. Как будто лучше всех в этой комнате знала, какие чувства вызвало у него предложение её брата. Как будто знала, что никто никогда не звал его наряжать рождественскую ёлку.  
      — Она у вас не украшена?   
      — Нет, — ответила девочка и продолжала внимательно на него смотреть.  
      — Это первое Рождество с тех пор, как Джинни ушла, — объяснил наблюдавший за сценой Поттер. И отвернулся к тёмному окну, на четверть запорошенному снегом, не вмешиваясь в противостояние между своими детьми и Северусом Снейпом. Несколько секунд стояла тишина.  
      — Вам не кажется, что вы не того человека выбрали? — наконец спросил у него Снейп.  
      — Вы им это скажите. Они сами выбрали, — обернулся на него Поттер. — Этого в планах не было.  
      — А вы подчиняетесь воле детей и вам безразлично, кто у вас в доме будет на Рождество?  
      — Нет, не безразлично. Но мои дети снова оказались мудрее и смелее меня. Постоянно с этим сталкиваюсь.   
      Зелёные глаза девочки смотрели вопросительно. Мальчик у книжного шкафа положил скрипку на плечо. Второй поправлял у камина синюю коробку, пытаясь поставить её ровнее. «Северус Снейп, — сардонически заметил голос в голове, — тебе не кажется, что противостояние здесь совсем не между ними и тобой?»  
      

      ***

  
      В гостиной дома на Гриммо стояла большая ель, на которой одиноко висело несколько шаров, а коробки с мишурой были как попало расставлены вокруг. Дети ринулись к ним, Поттер убрал игрушки с дивана, пригласительным жестом махнул на него Снейпу и позвал домовика. Ярко запылал камин, дети шныряли вокруг ёлки, старший по просьбе младших вешал украшения на верхние ветки. На столике появился чай, запахло травами и сладостями. Джеймс Сириус Поттер подошёл к Северусу Снейпу, протянул ему блестящую зелёную змейку на серебряной чаше и попросил устроить её где-нибудь на дереве.   
      Игрушечная змейка вытягивалась, рассматривая гостиную, сворачивалась и разворачивалась кольцами, цеплялась хвостом за пальцы мальчика и забавно шипела.  
      Рождественские подарки Лили Эванс всегда были связаны с Гриффиндором и с ней самой. Последняя причина заставляла Снейпа их хранить, первая — ненавидеть.   
      Он взял чашу, змейка подняла голову, посмотрела на него и попыталась обвить хвостом его запястье. Красно-золотая мишура путалась на ёлке с серебристо-зелёной, и Снейп положил игрушку в этот ворох. Гарри Поттер с загадочной усмешкой наколдовывал под потолком синие лучи света и, казалось, был полностью ими поглощён. Снейпу вдруг стало интересно, что лежит в синей коробке рядом с его камином.  
      Если кто-то считал, что трое детей и один взрослый волшебник не могут за час до полуночи украсить огромную ель и придать праздничный вид большой комнате, то он сильно ошибался. Этот «кто-то» сидел на диване, пил чай и время от времени вешал на ёлку очередные блестящие предметы, которые ему приносил то один, то другой ребёнок. Предметов было немного, его самого мишурой дети украшать не пытались и даже отца не пытались, что было совсем уж удивительно. Снейп не заметил, когда на диване образовался Поттер и начал вещать о светодиодных чарах (это что ещё такое?), время от времени помахивая палочкой, из-за чего в разных углах происходило что-нибудь непредвиденное. Фантасмагория сопровождалась обрывками мелодий, которые начинал и сразу прекращал наигрывать младший его сын. Они вырывались и тут же гасли в мерцающих под потолком лучах, словно прятались среди них. Может, мальчику просто хотелось спать.   
      А потом из лучей — нет, из скрипки, конечно же, — полилось нечто совсем другое — тихое, не танцевальное, а танцующее; музыка кружилась, путалась в искрах света и гасла, но снова вспыхивала с каким-нибудь из огоньков в углах и неслась плавным мягким потоком, вилась вокруг ели, струилась с синим светом и легко опускалась на тех, кто ждал и кто не ждал, кто умел ждать и кто забыл, что такое «ждать». Она смывала всякие противостояния, и канули в прошлое битвы детства и молодости, исчез призрак Джеймса Поттера, повисший над мальчиком с молнией на лбу, когда тот впервые сел за стол Гриффиндора, и образ Лили Эванс почти растаял в весеннем солнечном свете под вербами, когда маленькая тёплая ручка спящей на руках отца девочки нечаянно соскользнула на локоть Снейпа.   
      — Просыпайся, сейчас Рождество, — тихо сказал Поттер, склонившись к дочери. Она открыла глаза, сонно и одновременно серьёзно посмотрела на Снейпа, который оказался прямо перед ней, а потом подняла голову вверх. Снейп взглянул туда же. Синие лучи под потолком складывались в гигантский часовой маятник, и где-то над ним в неверном свете подрагивали стрелки часов, подошедшие вплотную к двенадцати. Мелодия на высокой ноте взмыла вверх и потонула в густом тяжёлом звоне. Призрачные часы пробили двенадцать раз и с отзвуком последнего удара рассеялись над гостиной прежними синими лучами.   
      — Счастливого Рождества, — улыбнулся Поттер.  
      — Счастливого Рождества, — нестройно, каждый на свой лад, вторили ему дети.  
      Снейп проследил взглядом за самым ярким, подрагивающим прямо над ним лучом.  
      — Счастливого Рождества, — сказал он, посмотрел на странную компанию, в которой оказался, и столкнулся взглядом с Поттером, который наблюдал за ним с той же загадочной усмешкой, с какой наколдовывал свои лучи.  
      Девочка зевнула и потянулась.   
      — Я уложу детей спать и вернусь, — сказал Поттер, подхватил дочь на руки и поманил сыновей за собой.  
      Едва он исчез за дверями, раздался хлопок — и в гостиной появился домовик с подносом приличных размеров. Зыркнув на Снейпа, он взглядом заставил пустую чашку, чайник и осыпавшиеся откуда-то блёстки исчезнуть со стола и водрузил поднос на их место. Снейп распознал пудинг, а пар шёл, по-видимому, от грога.  
      — Хозяин забывает о традициях, — проворчал эльф. — Хозяин никогда не зовёт гостей и не велит готовить рождественские блюда. Кричер должен сам заботиться о том, чтобы сохранить достоинство дома Блэков. Хозяин…  
      Снаружи послышались шаги. Раздался хлопок, и домовик исчез. «Хозяин» вошёл в гостиную, посмотрел на стол и хмыкнул.  
      — Кричер, похоже, не может пережить Рождества без пудинга и грога. Желаете ли отведать, мистер Снейп? — иронично-заботливым тоном предложил он и добавил серьёзнее: — Вообще-то, готовит он недурно. В пудинге иногда попадаются странные предметы, которые, по его мнению, имеют ценность, а вот грог обычно без подвоха.  
      Снейп согласился на грог, а Поттер принялся колдовать над пудингом, пытаясь выяснить, какой клад домовик туда зарыл на этот раз.  
      — Где ваш сын научился играть на скрипке?  
      — У магла, который играет в одном из лондонских парков, — ухмыльнулся Поттер и покосился на выжидательно смотрящего Снейпа. — Вы действительно хотите знать подробности?  
      — Времени у нас, кажется, мистер Поттер, вполне достаточно.  
      Поттер бросил на него внимательный взгляд и снова загадочно усмехнулся.  
      — Несомненно, достаточно, — пробормотал он и вернулся к колдовству над пудингом. — Шесть лет назад мы как-то всей семьёй пошли гулять в магловский парк. Там играл этот старик, мистер Мелл. Джинни положила ему в шляпу какие-то деньги и собралась уходить, когда я заметил, что Сев замер и слушает. Просить остановиться он бы не стал, поэтому я сам предложил сесть поблизости и принялся за ним наблюдать. Пока мы с Джинни и Джимом разговаривали, он убежал поближе к старику. Я запомнил время и место, и чуть позже мы с ним пошли туда сами. Старик снова играл, Сев снова остановился, предложил остаться послушать, и мы сидели до темноты, пока музыкант не начал собираться. Я спросил у сына, хочет ли он научиться играть так же или ему просто нравится музыка. Он сказал, что так не сумеет. Мы подошли к старику, и я отправил Сева договариваться. Старик удивился, но согласился. Я арендовал небольшое магловское помещение недалеко от Гриммо, и Сев занимался там до отъезда в «Хогвартс» и прошлым летом. В «Хогвартсе», как я понимаю, он обустроил себе личный музыкальный класс в Выручай-комнате.  
      — И вы ещё удивились, когда он самостоятельно пришёл в лабораторию.  
      — Я удивился не тому, что он туда пришёл, а тому, что он там делал. При всём моём уважении, мистер Снейп, вы — несколько более трудный человек, чем уличный лондонский скрипач.  
      — Вы так думаете?  
      Поттер сделал вид, что размышляет.  
      — Я думаю, что вы не будете варить зелья на потеху публике.  
      — Почему же? — возразил Снейп. — Одно сварю.  
      — А потом выпьете.  
      — Именно так.  
      — Без зрителей. В доме под мощнейшим антиаппарационным барьером, двойными щитовыми и спрятанными охранными.  
      — Вы рассмотрели охранные, — недовольно поморщился Снейп.  
      — Не волнуйтесь, они отлично спрятаны.  
      — Я знаю. Пить яд в другом месте, Поттер, отвратительно.  
      — А потом глава отдела по противодействию запрещённым чарам должен лично выезжать на такие объекты, потому что бригада не справляется, — вздохнул Поттер. — Не пейте, пожалуйста, яд, — попросил он. — Очень затруднительно будет ваш дом взламывать.  
      Снейп помолчал.  
      — Вы можете попасть в дом через камин.  
      — В самом деле?  
      — А что тут странного? Мы же в ваш сегодня попали.  
      — Вы ходили сюда давать уроки, — напомнил Поттер.  
      — Полгода назад, — тем же тоном напомнил Снейп.  
      Где-то наверху раздался едва слышный шум. Снейп задумчиво осмотрел синие лучи, как будто проверял, не могут ли они, помимо звона, производить ещё какие-нибудь звуки.  
      — По-моему, ваши дети не спят.  
      — Конечно, они не спят. Рождество, в два часа ночи Кричер разнесёт по их комнатам подарки. Кстати, я извлёк из пудинга все сокровища, поэтому теперь его можно есть без опаски. Он довольно съедобен.  
      — Благодарю, — кивнул Снейп. — То, что трое детей остались с работающим отцом, немного необычная, в сущности, ситуация.  
      Поттер отвернулся к ели.   
      — Джинни очень удивилась, когда я сказал, что дети останутся со мной. Думаю, у неё и в мыслях не было, что так может произойти на самом деле. Дралась она за них как львица. Пыталась объяснить мне, что мои методы воспитания никуда не годятся и что дети нуждаются в заботе, тепле и безопасности, а не в мифической свободе, что я потакаю их капризам, потому что не умею с ними обращаться. Отправляла сюда мать, Рона, один раз попыталась даже закатить скандал — в жизни не видел такой Джинни Уизли. Она тоже, кажется, поняла, что это не её амплуа. Нанимала разных адвокатов, ходила в Министерство. Это был… второй раз, когда мне пришлось задействовать своё имя в полной мере, только оно и подействовало.   
      Снейп хорошо помнил первый раз — когда Поттер выгрыз его собственную свободу. Помнил сверкающие глаза и бьющее через край волшебство, помнил его речи, в которых логика Грейнджер перемежалась со страстью в речах юного Победителя. Помнил его безумие и ум, искренность и отъявленную ложь, которая звучала так правдиво, словно в угол загнали самого Поттера, а не Снейпа. Помнил, как тот хватал любое оружие, не глядя, что у него в руках, — лишь бы работало. Помнил его силу, рождавшуюся из беспомощности, и беспомощность, которая открывалась за силой, как помнил его крик в атриуме.  
      — Почему, Поттер? Вы можете объяснить, за что так отчаянно воюете? Тридцать лет — не девятнадцать.  
      Поттер с полминуты молча его рассматривал.  
      — Вообще-то, в тридцать я воюю ровно за то же, за что воевал в девятнадцать и что… вы сами нехотя открыли, оставив меня на пятом курсе рядом с Омутом памяти, — сказал он и взмахнул палочкой. — Вот за это.  
      Возле ёлки что-то сверкнуло. К Снейпу, поблёскивая прицепившимся кусочком красно-золотой мишуры, подлетела на серебристой чаше зелёная змейка и опустилась в его руку.  
      

      ***

  
      Около половины третьего Снейп честно признался, что грог хорош, а он сам пьян, как Наземникус Флетчер после удачной продажи краденых котлов. Поттер заметил, что состояние «Наземникус Флетчер» вне зависимости от уточнений исключает аппарацию и путешествия через камины, и приказал домовику приготовить спальню для гостя, где тот, решив подумать обо всём позже или не думать никогда вообще, мирно уснул.  
      В щели между огромными тяжёлыми шторами проникал дневной свет, а дальний угол высокой комнаты терялся в полумраке. Снейп приподнялся и прислушался. Откуда-то с верхних этажей слабо доносилась та же мелодия, которую мальчик играл ночью.  
      Снейп выбрался из кровати и наткнулся на знакомую синюю коробку. Можно было позвать домовика и потребовать отнести туда же, откуда ему это принесли его рождественские собратья, но…   
      Он открыл её и уставился на кусок шкуры василиска и четыре здоровенных клыка. «Древнее темномагическое зелье, главным компонентом которого являются порошок из двух клыков василиска и его кожа. Эти ингредиенты в необходимом количестве найти крайне трудно, поэтому тем зельеварам, которым удалось его сварить, можно сказать, повезло…» «А вы его варили?» — спросил младший. «Нет», — ответил Снейп. «А хотели бы?» «Разумеется, мистер Поттер».  
      Снейп бережно положил клык на место и аккуратно закрыл коробку. Потом оделся и вышел в коридор. Музыка стала слышна чётче: судя по всему, источником звука был четвёртый этаж. Снейп пошёл вверх по чёрной лестнице, освещённой яркими факелами. Мелодия неслась вверх и вперёд, он шёл вверх и остановился у распахнутой в снежное утро двери, за которой его мёртвый покой посмела нарушить звенящая скрипка.  
      Альбус Северус Поттер играл, сидя на подоконнике и глядя вдаль. Гарри Поттер стоял в облаке утреннего света, левой рукой держал дочь, а правой сжимал ладонь старшего сына. За окном размером в полстены кружился снег. Хлопья неслышно касались стекла, и музыка из комнаты летела им навстречу, подхватывала и на крыльях высоких нот уносила в белоснежную даль. На смену ей из-под струн вырывались другие крылья — подрагивающие, они кружились в отзвуках вальса над полом, подлетали к порогу, разрастались всё больше, крепли, вспархивали и уносились в небо. Снейп стоял за порогом и смотрел на этот процесс бесконечного рождения, а из-под его ног вниз уходила чёрная молчаливая лестница.   
      Они повернулись к нему одновременно. Старший отошёл чуть в сторону от окна, словно уступал место пришедшему. Поттер свободно отпустил руку сына и легко улыбался, глядя на Снейпа.   
      Снейп посмотрел на убегающую вниз чёрную лестницу, на комнату за порогом, которую заливал белый свет… и сделал шаг.


End file.
